There is a continuing emphasis for pressure sensors that are lower in cost and smaller in size, yet are characterized by high reliability, sensitivity and linearity. Sensors finding wide acceptance on the basis of furthering these characteristics include those that utilize semiconductor materials with a micromachined sensing diaphragm. There are generally two technologies for micromachined semiconductor pressure sensors--a bulk etching technique and a surface thin film technique. In bulk etching, a silicon wafer is selectively etched to produce a flexible diaphragm overlying a cavity. In surface micromachined sensors, thin films of an electrically conductive material, such as polysilicon or metal, are formed over sacrificial layers on a substrate. By selectively removing portions of the sacrificial layers, the films form a diaphragm that is free to move relative to the substrate in response to an applied pressure. With surface micromachining, sensing can be achieved through a capacitive electrode formed on the diaphragm and a second "fixed" capacitive electrode formed on the substrate underlying the diaphragm, such that a capacitive output is produced based on the distance between the capacitive electrodes.
Considerable prior art exists within the pressure sensing art, and numerous techniques and structures have been proposed for attaining pressure sensors that are lower in cost and smaller in size, while achieving high reliability and performance characteristics. However, as noted above, there is an intense and continuing effort to promote these characteristics, while further optimizing the design of pressure sensors to enhance design flexibility and reduce processing.